The Dawning of A New Era
by Dr Dwarf
Summary: The 4th part in my series. In which our two favourite Time Lords discover that married life is harder than it seems, and the peoples of the Universe don't make it any easier. See part 1 for warnings and full summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did, the dream keeps my imagination alive though.**

**Summary: The Master soon learns that being pregnant isn't as easy as it seems, the Doctor takes a drastic measures to ensure the safety of his family and the Master brings into question his and his unborn child's safety around the Doctor. (Note: this is an overall summary, not a single chapter summary.)**

**Warnings: Kidnap (eep) and Mpreg.**

**AN: This took a while to do, mind you first parts always do. Hope you enjoy x**

It had been a long, long seven months for the Master, staying on Managuam Ten while his husband went off gallivanting. He was stuck inside the chalet all the time, for some strange reason Titorian favoured the Gallifreyan couple and were honoured that they chose their planet to 'incubate their young' on as he put it, the Master nearly flipped in a hormone driven state that he wasn't an incubator. Titorian has seen fit to give the Master maidens, to wait on him hand and food, you name it, he gets it, foot massages, neck massages, back massages, they also go shopping for him in the market as he's not allowed to leave the chalet. There is however one thing they cannot give him and that is what he wants now as he paces back and forth the front garden waiting for the Doctor to return from his travels.

When he finally does return the Master turns to him and scowls.

"Where have you been?"

"What? You know where I've been."

"Yeah, and you've been gone over a week."

"Oh I'm sorry, the damn..."

"Come on what instrumental failure are you going to blame your lateness on now?"

"Okay I have no excuse although the clock has stopped working for some reason, I was out with a legitimate purpose."

"Oh yeah? And what my lovely hubby what was this purpose."

"She needed an update."

"What?"

"Well for when our bundle of joy comes, we don't want him falling down the stairs or anything do we? So she needed an update so I managed to find one at a bizarre on the outer reaches of the Universe, apparently you can get anything there."

"Who says anything about it being a boy? It might be a girl."

"Yeah but I was thinking generally."

"Okay, so what does this update do then?"

"Stair guards, those plug sockety things and when we need nappies and things like that she re-stocks them because they're not programmed into the TARDIS databanks that was like an extra that I didn't bother getting at the time I borrowed her so I went to get it."

"Oh you stole her quit adjusting the truth."

"So did I miss anything?"

"No but I'd like it if you stayed for a while. I'm sick of these handmaiden massages, they're brilliant and all but they're not allowed to give me the massages I want."

"Oh and what would those be?" the Doctor innocently asked ushering his husband into the chalet as to avoid any public indecency charges.

"Those only you can give me."

The Master pulled the Doctor to him and kissed him hard, the Doctor pushed him away and held him by the shoulders.

"Stop, now before we get carried away with this I'd like to take this opportunity to remind you that this will be the last time until after the baby is born, you're getting too big."

"You calling me fat?"

"No, I think you're very sexy like this but I don't want to be responsible for any premature labour you might go into."

"Fine."

The Master waddled over to the bed and lay back on it.

"Make it good." He said with a pout.

"You were all excited a moment ago, what changed?"

"You and your warnings, you couldn't have just taken me could you?"

"I didn't want you thinking we could have second or third rounds like we usually do."

"I'm well aware of that. These days I barely have the energy for private time, let alone filling your urges as well."

"My urges! I think you're forgetting I didn't jump myself in the village the other week, no, that was you asking for...favours in the middle of the town square."

The Master blushed a little.

"Oh I'm glad you have the decency to blush."

"Doctor..."

"What?"

"Shut up and get here."

The Doctor ran to the bed and jumped down onto it lying next to his husband laughing.

"God I've missed you."

"Me too, baby's missed you as well."

"How can you tell? Mental connection established yet?"

"No, I was reading that book I took out the TARDIS library, it says that doesn't happen until it's around a week from the birth, it's so baby and parent can communicate throughout the labour, there's less chance of incidents that way."

"Hmm...you know, I'm feeling pretty tense myself now."

"Oh are you? Well I'm pretty tired now."

The Master grinned cheekily and the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah I figured you would be."

"Night."

"What do you mean 'night'? it's the middle of the day."

"Yeah but to a pregnant man that's night, I'm shattered. I might be in the mood again in oh...seven hours or so."

"What am I supposed to do for seven hours?"

"Well I can tell you what you won't be doing for seven hours."

"What?"

"Me. Now shush and leave me sleep."

"But..."

"What part of shush and leave me sleep didn't you understand? Go and finish the nursery or something, or find a name."

"But we don't know what it is yet."

"Well I can only see one solution to that then."

"Yeah, look."

"No. Pick a boy and a girls name. Now shoo."

The Master smiled and rolled over, the Doctor scowled and got up, he knew living with the Master would be difficult but a pregnant Master seems to be twice as unpredictable, his hormones and moods were all over the place, if he wasn't hot he was cold, if he wasn't laughing he was crying and it was always something, still, if the Doctor didn't leave and go do something worthwhile he'd go mad so he decided to finish the nursery and then perhaps he could look for a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying it? Oh very well, I do not own a single syllable of anything Dr who related which is a pity because this is just what I'd be doing with the show if I did.**

**AN: Wow I am shocked where this went, goodness, oh well I think it's good (hope you will too.) P.S. Very short part.**

**AN: Managed to get the baby off for his nap before he wakes up wanting food so posting part two but this is it for tonight I'm afraid.**

Several weeks later and the Doctor was returning from one of his escapades as the Master liked to call them, since he'd been away a lot lately he felt guilty so he brought him some of the best chocolate in the Universe from a planet that literally grows the stuff in mines, they don't know what it is, they think it's useless cut off from the precious stuff, but to the rest of the Universe it's as humans would say 'the bees knees.'

Unfortunately the Master was not around to receive said chocolate, he wasn't anywhere in the Chalet and neither were his hand maidens, the Doctor headed into the Village because the Master was getting a little restless these days and was always going into the Village despite what the Doctor says. After searching and searching the Village still he couldn't find his husband, which meant that not only was the Master missing, so was their unborn baby which made the Doctor even more worried.

The Doctor stormed straight up to the Palace and was welcomed by guards.

"I wish to speak with Titorian."

"I am afraid we cannot let you in Sir."

"Oh I am afraid you can. My pregnant Husband has gone missing, now I suggest you either let me in, or face the wrath of a worried husband."

"Calm yourself or you shall be locked in the cells."

"I knew it, he's in there isn't he? You're keeping him hostage."

"Now, now, now what's all this noise?" Titorian asked coming out of the doors that led to the throne room.

"Where is the Master?"

"At the Chalet is he not?"

"No he isn't and he isn't in the Village either, where is he?"

"Away from you."

"I get it, been fattening him up haven't you, that's why you allowed him to stay here, what are you going to do with the baby afterwards?"

"Sell it."

"What? This is not the planet we got married on."

"No it's not. We found out that we weren't good enough for you and you went off and married on your own, in a proper ceremony and we found out you also lied in front of our Gods, now you shall suffer the wrath of our Gods. Guards Seize him!"

The Doctor turned and ran from the Palace with the guards hot on his heels, every step he took he was glad that he was used to this, he opened his TARDIS and shouted over his shoulder as he ran inside.

"I'll be back, you tell your King I'll be back and when I am, there will be hell to pay."

With that the Guards stopped dead in their tracks as the outline of the TARDIS vanished before them.

The Doctor sighed once the ship was in the Vortex, he kicked the console with a scream, both in agony and anger.

"I can't believe I trusted them! How thick am I! But I'll get them back if it's the last thing I do."

With that the Doctor programmed coordinates for the one place he had left he could go to for help, Earth was out now, he had no friends on Earth anymore, the only place he could go was the Shadow Proclamation, they were bound by law to protect him and his husband so he knew they couldn't turn him away.

**A little short, but the next one should be longer, hopefully. **

**Please Review, they're welcome and greatly appreciated : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed the second part, I was a bit worried to be honest.**

Upon landing the Doctor took a moment to compose himself, once composed he stepped out only to be held at gunpoint by several Judoon. To be honest he had been expecting a welcome like this, the Architect had made it clear that she never wanted to see him again, but if it weren't for him his family would be safe so he had to risk it.

"I want to see the Shadow Architect." He said simply.

Meanwhile back on Managuam Ten the Master found himself locked in a sterile white room, he had tried to escape plenty of times, the fruits of his labours were non-existent, all he got for his efforts was a mild electric shock when he tried to crack the code on the door.

He was beginning to question his decision to actually stay with his husband and have this baby, he'd be devastated if he lost the baby or if anything happened to it when he or she was born which should be any day now he'd probably go on a killing spree even though those were supposed to be a thing of the past for him, in his own mind he believed that the Doctor was responsible for this whole thing, saving him from Earth, bringing him here in the first place to get hitched, then marrying him a second time, knocking him up and now running off and probably knowing they were just waiting until he was about ready to pop until they kidnapped him.

"I wonder if he's even coming for me."

Unfortunately the stress on him had taken its toll on the baby too, the mental connection had started a few days ago, in blindfolded transit to his prison cell, now he knew for a fact that there was no one down here to help him should he go into labour, not only that he needed someone who knew what he was doing, not some bumbling Doctor who didn't understand the fact that he wouldn't magically turn into a woman when the time came, he'd need to be cut open.

The door to the cell slid open and Titorian walked in smiling.

"How are you feeling today Master?"

"A lot worse now you're here thanks."

"Any day now I should imagine."

"You won't get my baby I can guarantee that."

"You're not in a position to guarantee anything."

"Oh no?" the Master sat up and gave Titorian the best menacing glare he had in him "When I give birth, you just try and get my baby away from me. I'll lay waste to you before you can even try."

"But you'll be out cold."

"Then his or her dad will lay waste to you."

"The Doctor, don't kid yourself, he just ran away."

"No. I don't believe you, he wouldn't leave us here."

"Suit yourself. Now you just rest up, perhaps you'd like something to eat."

"I am not eating or drinking anything you bring me."

"Why not? I'm not likely to poison it am I? I want that baby intact, not trapped inside Mummy."

"Why do you want the baby? What use will it be to you?"

"There is an organisation I know would pay...let's just say a great deal for a Time Lord, think what they could and would do with the baby that is mothered and fathered by the two most wanted aliens in the Universe."

"What?"

"See after you left we did our research, the Doctor and the Master, the two most feared beings in the whole of existence, and they were having a child, just be thankful I have enough heart to not hand the sprog over to the Daleks, they might use it for target practice."

"I swear to God, when I get out of here. I'll kill you."

Titorian grinned.

"Goodnight Master."

"Yeah rig...Ow!"

Looking down the Master saw Titorian remove a needle from his arm just before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Back on the three asteroids dubbed the Shadow Proclamation the Doctor was facing the Architect off, she was actually refusing to help him.

"How can you refuse? I saved your life, not to mention there are only three of us left in the Universe, well...three when the baby is born, you can't condone killing two of us off."

"We can because one of them is the Master and the other isn't really alive yet."

"Don't you dare say my child isn't alive yet, he or she is just as alive as I am."

"Yes and if you keep getting in my face like that Doctor I can soon have that rectified."

"How can you just dismiss this, an innocent child is at stake here, why are you condemning her? What the hell is running through your mind?"

"To be honest I am thinking that you and the Master should be banned from breeding. You're dangerous enough on your own. The pair of you are on the most wanted list Universally, the only reason we cannot arrest you now is that you're hiding behind that endangered species act."

"That's my point exactly, the Master as well as our baby are also Time Lord."

"We are aware of that."

The Doctor let out a breathy laugh, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Then do something about it. Help me. The King of Managuam Ten is going to sell our baby, aren't you worried about that?"

"No."

"Why not?

"Because he's selling it to us. If he sells it to someone else there's the possibility you will commit genocide and kill the species he sold it too, this way we can dispose of the threat ourselves while keeping an eye on you, and your partner."

"You're sick, all of you. You're a disgrace."

"Doctor surely you can see that this baby is a danger to the safety of the Universe."

"Yeah." He said sadly and then begun walking towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor where are you going?"

"I can see where you're coming from, if I'm not going to be able to father the baby then I don't want to see it, I'll leave."

The Architect smiled. "I'm glad we see eye to eye."

Once inside the TARDIS and in the Vortex the Doctor smiled.

"Like hell I'll let you have my baby."

The Doctor sighed and plotted a course for Managuam Ten, he'd have to just wing it, he had no other plan.

The Doctor landed in the Chalet him and the Master had been allowed to use, it was a shock when he found the Master there sat on the bed with his face buried in his knees.

"Master..." the Doctor breathed sounding relieved, his relief was short lived when the Master stormed forward off the bed and punched him.

"This is your fault! They took the baby! This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" Every word was accented with a smack.

"Master please, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"No but if you hadn't have left me to run off to save planets and left me you would have been here to protect me and our daughter would have been safe!"

Despite now having a swollen eye and a wonky nose the Doctor's features softened.

"We had a girl."

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to name her. I haven't even seen her, they just said it's a girl and took her, then drugged me some more and dumped me here. You're a waste of space, useless. You were supposed to protect us. Now we don't even know where she is."

"I know where she is."

"Where?"

"Shadow Proclamation, they believe her to be a threat."

"But she's just a baby."

"To the Proclamation she's not, they think we'll use her as an excuse to cause more devastation on planets."

"Well I'm sorry but that's just not on. C'mon we're going to get her back." The Master begun walking towards the TARDIS, he turned to his husband before he had the chance to think he'd been forgiven. "Don't think that this changes anything. You are a liability to her safety and quite frankly I don't trust you to be around her."

"But..."

"No buts, you bring her home to me safely or you and I are finished."

"But—"

"No, I won't hear any buts. I want my daughter in my arms, safe and sound. If that doesn't happen and anything happens to her. You're warned and Theta, you know I'm serious."

"I know and I swear Koschei, I'll bring her home."

"Good because I can't help."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kill 'em and considering the Judoon are based there I don't want to be executed for protecting my young. Your heroics surely have granted you some leeway."

Once again they were headed to the Shadow Proclamation, once landed the Doctor turned to the Master who was sat down in his arm chair after pacing the whole journey.

"Remember Doctor, bring her back. If you don't, you may as well stay there because anything the Judoon can do to you I can do twice as worse."

The Doctor nodded and left the TARDIS, he'd better think of a good excuse because he was supposed to never return. But he knew he couldn't go back to the TARDIS without his daughter, so he had no option really, because his paternal instincts were telling him that abandoning her was not an option.

**AN: God this is getting intense...**

**Please read and review, they're much loved and much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...again.**

Upon stepping out of the TARDIS the Doctor found himself confronted with a party of very unhappy Judoon, fronted by the Architect.

"Doctor, I thought you had agreed to leave us."

"I had but the King of Managuam Ten released my husband, he was permitted to see our daughter, just once, I would also like that privilege."

"Is he in there?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No. He refused to leave Managuam Ten. He said that he was better off there than with me and I'm beginning to see what he means."

"I suppose we could let you see the child, just once."

"Thank you every so much."

"Judoon, take him to the liquidation chamber."

"What? You said I could see the baby."

"I am well aware of that, but that is where she is being kept."

"You mean you're going to liquidate her?"

"Yes."

The Doctor felt sick, he had never felt the urge to kill before, well not really but this took the biscuit, they kidnapped his husband and his daughter, stole her and took her to be executed before she had even been named, never the less the Doctor had never been as dangerous as he was right now, right now he had no plan and something so precious and close to his hearts to lose, many species and cultures of the Universe could tell you that the Doctor made ever more dangerous when something he loves is on the line.

"Take me too her."

And so the Doctor, right now one of the most dangerous beings in the Universe was escorted by a mere two Judoon to the Liquidation chamber, the process was all automatic so there was no need for any staff to operate it from inside the room which was a good job because the Doctor had a plan forming and the less people involved the better. The Architect came along and entered a code into the door panel, once it slid back there, in the centre of the chamber was his daughter, encased in a reinforced plastic incubator.

"Can I hold her?"

"If you wish. It's a pity she's such a danger, she really is very beautiful."

The Doctor bent down and picked his daughter up out of the incubator, her eyes were the Masters, that fact alone made the Doctor smile.

"Hmm...Gets that from her mother. If it's such a pity you're going to liquidate her then why are you?"

"Safety of the Universe is more important than one child's beauty."

"When it's my child it's not."

In the blink of an eye and before anyone could do anything the Doctor blew the lights with his sonic screwdriver and darted out the room.

"Get after him!"

The Doctor could hear the heavy footsteps of several angry Judoon following behind him, but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered right now was getting the bundle of joy in his arms back to the TARDIS safe and sound which wasn't easy considering the footsteps behind him were growing in number. It was ever so difficult for him to find his way out, all the corridors looked alike, he was running on pure instinct.

In the TARDIS the Master was pacing back and forth biting his nails worrying, he had the monitor on watching for any signs of the Doctor approaching so he could open the doors, the coordinates were already programmed for the Vortex, all he needed was for the Doctor to be in here safe with their daughter, he'd flick the switch and they'd be safe...well safe as safe could be.

There seemed to be a lot of commotion going on outside, indicating that something was going on, the corridor was tinged red, the alarms were blaring and the voices of the Judoon over the speakers yelling instructions. Suddenly the Doctor came into view running down the corridor towards the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver aimed at the doors, the doors flew open and he just reached the doors, stretching his arms out with baby enclosed, the Master ran forward and took hold of her.

"Quick! Dematerialize!"

He turned to shut the doors and the last thing he remembers before it all went black was a red light and the sound of a shot ringing out.

The Master hadn't noticed and hurried with his husband's instructions and put them in the Vortex sealing the doors, once done he breathed out, looked down at the baby who was screaming at the top of her lungs, the Master tried shushing her but failed.

"Doctor do you know what's wrong with her?...Doctor?"

It was then the Master looked and found the Doctor on the floor by the doors unconscious. Next to the pilot seats a crib materialized, the Master placed the baby inside and then rushed to his husband, thankfully he was still alive, the shot had hit around his shoulder and according to the scan the Master did using the sonic his collar bone was broken.

Sighing a breath of relief that the injury was easily fixed the Master relaxed a little and tried to focus on what had happened, there was no doubt in the Master's mind that this was a dangerous life to live for a child, their baby girl couldn't live like this, he couldn't live like this. Deciding that they needed a talk the Master fused the Doctor's collar bone back to how it was meant to be and then picked him up, he carried him the short distance to the infirmary and kissed him.

"I am so sorry." He whispered

He felt terrible, he'd nearly lost the Doctor then, any lower and the laser would have gone right through his right heart and he would have died, no regeneration possible. It was unfathomable to him. The cot he'd put the baby in now appeared beside the Doctor's bed, the baby was still crying, the Master picked her up and cradled her.

"It's okay, daddy's just sleeping. He'll be okay, he'll sleep for a while."

He fed her and they both just sat there and watched the Doctor, waiting for any signs of movement.

This went on for a whole week, the baby still without a name, the Master didn't want to name her without her father awake. They had just returned from a bedtime bath and he was settling down into the chair to feed her when the Doctor groaned.

"My head..."

"Doctor, now take it easy."

"Where am I?"

"You're home. You're fine you just had a broken collar bone but I fixed that."

"Good, good." It suddenly seemed to dawn on him just why his collar bone got broken "Oh my gods, the baby, where is she?"

"She's here, I've got her. Would you like to feed her?"

"Yes. The only memories I have of her is running for my life with her looking up at me terrified."

The Master sat on the edge of the Doctor's bed and handed her over along with the bottle

"Wow. She looks like you."

"Thanks. She told me that you said I looked beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Telepathic."

"Aww...I've missed all that."

"Well we've cleared all that miss understanding up now. I told her that you weren't kidnapping her from those people, you were rescuing her."

"Hmm...Still don't know what we're going to do. We can't live on the run."

"I know, so against my better judgement I've taken measures against it. In the week you've been asleep they've been approved."

"I wasn't asleep, I was in a Healing Coma."

"You were snoring your box off."

The Doctor smiled and looked down at the little girl he could only describe as a Master Lookalike.

"So what did you do?"

"I have registered us as the new Time Lord empire with the Shadow Proclamation, I did some research while you were sleeping and according to one of the old records of the High Council of the Time Lords, they employed a failsafe should anything happen during Time Experiments or planet Destruction."

"Oh. Go on."

"If anything should happen and very few members of the Time Lord race survived, they would be entitled to the full protective powers of the Shadow Proclamation until they reached a point where they could become self sustained."

"How come they didn't know?"

"The current Architect wasn't in charge then. The message was never passed on and it was never archived. So now my darling hubby, we are protected members of the Shadow Proclamation."

"So they won't chase us?"

"No. Not until we become self-sustainable, which means our own planet, which will never happen...well not now, in several hundred years maybe...but it means the baby is safe, but before she can be given full protective privileges they want a name."

"Wait you haven't named her yet?"

"No, I wanted you to be awake. You did the research after all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'd like to call her Andorra Astra Saxon."

The Master smiled.

"Saxon?"

"Yeah, I want her to have her very brave mother's name."

The Master looked down at Andorra.

"Is that your name? Astra. Little Andorra Saxon."

Soon the baby started making fussy noises.

"I think Madame is sleepy, c'mon then lets leave daddy get some sleep."

"No. I've slept enough. Put Andorra to bed and you and I can spend some time together."

"No sex love."

"No I meant...well we haven't spent much time together, I've missed you."

As soon as Andorra was in her crib and fast asleep the Master and the Doctor went to bed, a moment of silence passed before the Master grabbed the Doctor and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you were going to give me a scalding for letting all that happen."

"I was angry with you at first, then when I realised what you did to get her back I realised that I was happy this way and you couldn't have prevented what happened on Managuam Ten."

"It really is you know. If I had been there it wouldn't have happened at all."

"That doesn't matter now, we're safe and we are never going back there again."

"So what would you like to do now?"

"I want to go to Earth."

"Master..."

"I know, I know but come on. Just to rub it in their faces, we can go on holiday while we're at it."

The Doctor smiled,

"You know, despite you're still evil on occasion, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Good because I don't plan on changing soon."

"So you sure you wanna show Andorra off to them?"

"Well if they want to come see us then that's fine, I won't go looking for them and neither will you."

"No I won't. Alright then come on, we'll take her to a park, I know a beautiful one."

"We'll go when she wakes up. I'll get a bag ready and make sure she's got a pushchair."

"Right and I'll find the coordinates in the book."

"You have a book?"

"Yes, a book for Parks, Beaches, water parks...you know all the fun things, they're colour coded too."

The Master chuckled, shook his head and went off to make sure they had everything ready for Andorra while the Doctor went off in search of the big black book that contained all his collected coordinates.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, this chapter was really hard, I wrote the ending about 25 times, I think I got it in the end though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the baby, she's a figment of my own imagination. I own nothing but a very extensive Dr who collection and an obsession bordering on madness with said TV show.**

The Master walked into the console room to find his husband with a massive black book on the floor looking at it with great intent.

"Doctor."

"Hmm...?"

"I was just thinking as I packed a little picnic for us, what about her jabs?"

The Doctor looked up from the book**.**

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that, good thinking Batman. We better immunise her before we take her out, the poor dab could get anything.

"Who's going to do it? Because I hate to tell you this but she's going to cry."

"We could take her to the sisters of the infinite schism."

"Are you sure you can trust them?"

"We'll be with her at all times, unless you fancy jabbing a big needle in your daughter because I don't. I don't want to be the cause of her pain."

"No, I don't want to either. Alright, the Sisters of the Infinite Schism it is."

"Can you reprogram the coordinates for the hospital then please?"

"Have you found the coordinates for the park yet?"

"No, for some reason it's not in the book."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure, just not archived, I'll go check on the library computer. Parks in the UK because I know it's there, in South Wales."

"What's it like? Is it suitable for babies?"

"Not to play but she's not going to be out of the pram is she? It's perfect for a walk and there are plenty of wooded areas so I can land without attracting too much attention."

The Master burst out laughing.

"You are kidding. You're in a 1970's police box, how can you not attract attention. I still say you should let me look at it."

"No. I like my police box."

"Our police box."

"Sorry Master, our police box. But still I don't want her to change."

"Fine but it still stands that this isn't exactly a good disguise is it?"

"No. Anyway we're not talking about this now because if I don't find those coordinates we're never going to get anywhere."

The Doctor lifted the floor back up and pushed the heavy book back under the console, the Master pointed at it.

"Is that book a conglomeration of all your adventures over the years?"

"Yeah. That's why it's so heavy."

The Doctor stood up and dusted himself off, thanks to the upgrade child safety package the flooring was now reinforced glass instead of mesh little ones can get their hands caught in, unfortunately said glass flooring gathers plenty of dust.

The Master programmed the coordinates for the hospital; he worried his lip, deciding that it would probably be best to call ahead to make sure they had a place.

After searching for a few minutes the Master sighed ridiculously.

"Doctor!"

"Yeah!"

"Have you got a phone?"

"No."

"You haven't got a phone in a phone box? Kinda defeats the object don't you think?"

"I guess. You can use the mobile on the console though, it belonged to Martha...she gave it to me after what happened on the Valiant."

"Ah well you go look for the coordinates, I'll ring ahead, no use in us going there if they can't do it."

"True."

The Doctor walked off towards the library leaving his husband to ring the hospital, he had to go through a big hassle with species designation and the nurses not believing him when he said their daughter didn't have a mother, that she had two father's instead. Finally after around thirty minutes they said they could immunise her today and to bring her as soon as they could, the Master said they he was just programming the coordinates and they'd be there shortly.

After he programmed the coordinates in he shouted down the corridor.

"Doctor! They'll immunise her now, can you bring her to the console room?"

"Yeah give me a minute!" Came the reply.

The Master sat down while he waited, after five minutes he sighed.

"What the hell is keeping him?" he wondered to himself, he found out when the Doctor walked into the console room with Andorra strapped to his chest, and a baby bag slung over his shoulder with a post it stuck on his forehead, the Master fought his hardest not to laugh.

"C'mon then."

He went to leave but the Master stopped him and pulled the post it off his forehead and read it, it was the coordinates for the park he'd been looking for.

"For the love of...you know, I put that on my forehead so I wouldn't forget to bring it and I nearly forgot it as it was, empty headed that's me."

They then left the TARDIS, they were welcomed by two nurses who bowed their greetings, the Master bowed back, the Doctor however couldn't because he didn't want to risk Andorra falling out so he curtsied a little.

"Your majesty." The Master joked.

"Very funny or do you want Andorra to slip out the carrier."

"Now I believe you wish to have the newborn immunised."

"Yes we do."

"And what is the little one's name?"

"Andorra Astra Saxon." The Master said proudly.

"Aww, such a cute name. Do you mind if I asked who carried?"

"I did." The Master answered.

"Okay well shall we get this over with, it's never a pleasant experience for any parent to have to witness their children in pain. Please follow us."

The two nurses walked towards a room, the two Time Lords followed, once inside the room the Doctor took Andorra from his person and laid her down on the table, the nurses were prepping the injection, lucky this hospital was so advanced that only one immunisation was used, it contained every vaccine in the known universe so there weren't thousands of injections.

"I'm afraid one of you will have to hold her down, it's our policy as some species react badly to seeing their offspring being held down by someone else."

The Doctor looked at the Master and nodded.

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I still feel horrible for what happened."

"Don't. That's forgotten about now, it's all over. We'll both hold her."

They both held the wriggling newborn who by now had figured out something was going on, they tried to calm her down via a mental link but were rewarded with screams of distress, the Master turned to the nurses.

"Get it over with please."

Seeing the distress the child was in, not to mention the technical mother of said child the nurses hurried and administered the jab, the cry got louder as the burning liquid entered the babies blood stream, the Doctor released his daughter, sensing that the Master just wanted to hold her, he was right when Andorra was picked straight up by the Master.

"I know, I know, we're sorry baby. No more needles."

"Take her back to the TARDIS, I'll settle everything here."

Once the Master had left the Doctor went with the nurses to settle the bill, the best health care in the universe didn't come cheap, fair enough it was just a chameleon card like he used on Earth but it was for his daughter.

"Hope to see you again, but not too soon Doctor."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"You're welcome."

Once they left the hospital they headed straight for Earth to have their picnic, Andorra now seemed excited about breathing her first planet's atmosphere as she'd stopped crying her eyes out and was happily giggling and throwing her arms and legs about.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed reading (I think everyone can be sympathetic to Andorra's pain, needles are the root of all evil)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I just borrow for my fic, I return in mint condition.**

It soon became clear to the Doctor and the Master that children grow up startlingly fast, Andorra was already walking, or trying to walk at least, she was falling over quite a bit, which worried both parents as she was a Gallifreyan child she should at least be able to talk by now.

"Do you think there's something wrong with her?" the Master asked his husband one day while watching their daughter try to stand on her own.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's a Gallifreyan baby meaning she should be more developed than this by now, she's just got the hang of sitting up on her own. A Time Tot should be walking by now, and talking, so far all she can say is Uppy when she wants to be picked up."

"Maybe she's just a slow developer."

"Maybe, but I'm beginning to worry."

"I am too. Maybe we just need to spend more time with her and help her. I mean she understands the principle of walking but she just can't stay up. Maybe it's a balance issue." The Doctor suggested.

"Maybe, but what can we do to help her?"

"Well if she weren't my daughter I'd suggest a stimulation serum to aid her development, but since she's my daughter and I know the risks I wouldn't dream of it."

"We're not doing that."

"I just said that."

The Master looked up and smiled.

"Look Doctor."

The Doctor looked up and to where his husband was looking.

"That's my girl."

Andorra was stood and shakily toddling after a butterfly.

"Dora, don't go too far from mummy and daddy."

The Master turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Mummy? I'm going to punch you out if she starts calling me mummy now."

"Sorry. I thought it'd be cute."

"I am not cute and nothing I have ever done has ever been cute so get that out your head."

They turned back to watch their daughter, she had now seemed to realise that she was on her feet and her bottom lip wobbled, suddenly her legs gave out and she fell on her bum and cried.

The Master got up and went to their daughter who was crying her eyes out and holding her arms up to be picked up.

"Did you fall down sweetie?"

The Master bent over and took hold of her hands and helped her back on her feet, he patted her backside down and got all the grass and mud off her leggings and her little dress.

"Uppy." She whined.

"No. Come on you can walk back to daddy and have something to eat."

"Bump." She said meaning she'd fall down again.

"I won't let you fall Dora."

So while holding onto the Master's hands she slowly made her way back to the Doctor who was kneeling on the picnic blanket holding his arms open so he could pick her up.

Once they arrived the Master sat down and rummaged through their picnic basket and found something for Andorra's lunch.

"We've got a new word by the way." The Master revealed.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing like mum or dad, and I hope she won't call me mum. If she does it'll be your fault."

"You'll love it if she did." The Doctor said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess."

"What's the new word then?"

"Bump. When I helped her up she said Bump, I assume that means she didn't want to fall again."

"Aww, see I told you, she's just getting her feet. She is only three months old you know. Besides she's already ran."

"I know, here give this to her." The Master said handing over a jar of food to his husband.

"Ooh, look what you've got, yummy. Have we got a spoon Master?"

"Boon!" Andorra cheered happily looking at the Master from her father's arms.

"Yes, Spoon."

"Boon!" she shouted and began to cry.

"Mummy's getting it now." The Doctor said.

"Mummy!" Andorra said now happy she was getting her spoon.

The Master dropped whatever he had in his hand and the Doctor held back a snigger and closed his eyes and prepared himself for an almighty wallop, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the Master smiling with tears in his eyes, he fought the temptation to say 'I told you so.'

"Mummy, Boon!" Andorra cried getting impatient.

Later on that night Andorra was tucked up in her cot for the night sucking on her thumb, the Doctor and the Master weren't really tired, they were just lying in bed together looking up at the ceiling talking.

"I can't believe she said her first proper word today, and she ran." The Master said with a smile.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't be mad she called you 'Mummy.'"

"I'm not mad at her. You on the other hand...well I think you deserve to be punished." The Master whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"Master, we haven't done...well that, since Dora was born, before that even. Are you sure?"

"Theta, its bloody killing me. Three months without sex feels like three millennia."

"You're not that old are you?" the Doctor added cheekily.

The Master's mouth dropped.

"Oh well, I was going to let you be _my_ Master tonight but after that I think I'll go read a book in the library."

He threatened to get up, the Doctor squealed like a little girl and pulled him back.

"No!"

"Take it back then, besides I'm only a little older than you."

"Fine, fine. I take it back. Does it still apply or have I been sent to the sin bin?"

"I..."

Before the Master could finish there was giggling from the nursery, the two Time Lords looked at each other and stopped arsing around and ran to see what had woken their daughter up and ruined their 'fun' time.

She was sat up in the cot with what appeared to be a Puppy playing with its ears.

"Doctor, what the bloody hell is that? Where did it come from? And why is it in our baby's cot?"

The Master's so called maternal instincts kicking in automatically made him think the Dog could harm his daughter, so he went and removed her from the cot.

"It's a puppy. How it got in here though I have no idea. Looks like an Earth Dog though."

"Well get rid of it."

"No!" Andorra cried. "Oggy friend."

"Aww, she wants to keep him." The Doctor said.

"No, it could have fleas, diseases..."

Seeing the look on his daughter's face, not to mention his husband's he sighed.

"Fine, but if that thing bites her, not only will I hold you responsible, I will take it for a very long walk."

"Good, then it's settled, night."

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? Get back here. Dora can sleep with us tonight; you can disinfect this fleabag, and change Dora's sheets."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Going to bed, I'm suddenly exhausted."

The Master left the nursery with their daughter and grinned, if the Doctor wanted to keep the Dog, sacrifices had to be made, and that included their sex life.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed : )**


End file.
